Breaking Point
by Radon65
Summary: Spock placed himself between the half-crazed man and the little girl. “Step aside, Mr. Spock,” Garner said tensely
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking Point**

Spock placed himself between the half-crazed man and the little girl.

"Step aside, Mr. Spock," Garner said tensely, waving the dart pistol.

"Your actions are quite illogical," Spock said.

"She's the reason my wife is dead."

"The death of your wife is quite regrettable, but the child is not to be blamed."

"If it weren't for her, Leana would still be alive!"

"Her death will not bring your wife back," Spock stated softly. He glanced around, as frustrated as a Vulcan could be that he no longer had his phaser. As it was, he and the little girl he was protecting were in a difficult situation. Garner was bent on killing her and Spock did not seem to be able to reason with him. The rock wall behind them prevented the girl from running in a way that would not ensure a clear target and Garner was too far away for a nerve pinch. "I request that you put down your weapon."

"If you don't move aside, I'll be forced to shoot you." The man was completely irrational. Spock could see that this stalemate would end badly. If Garner would come closer…

"You are forced to do nothing. If you lower your weapon, we can discuss this calmly and logically."

"No!"

With this outburst, Spock saw Garner impress the gun's trigger, and an instant later the dart pierced his chest. Spock's theory that the darts were poisoned was quickly confirmed. He began to feel distinctly dizzy. In a moment his legs were giving out and he could feel himself sinking to the sand, but at all costs he must protect the girl. He twisted as he fell, fighting to keep in front of her and deny Garner his target. But it would not be enough – in a very few moments he would be able to nothing for her.

He could vaguely hear Garner cursing and his footsteps on the sand as he came closer, apparently in accordance to the fact that Spock's falling body still obscured the girl enough. An idea formed in Spock's swimming mind. He listened carefully, and when he could tell that Garner was close enough, he struck out a hand and yanked at the man's leg, knocking him down. He had to move quickly, before Garner had enough time to aim at the girl. He turned and leaned forward, locating Garner's face through blurred vision.

He felt the impact of another dart before he managed to reach forward and pinch the man just above his shoulder. Relief made a light impression on Spock as Garner fell back unconscious. The Vulcan collapsed an instant later, everything turning into an incomprehensible blur to his eyesight. He felt the little girl's hand on his shoulder.

"Get… away run… get… the Captain…" he managed to say, his mind fading away from him rapidly. "Get… someone…"

The world melted and spun into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

This is what's commonly known in burgling circles, as a flashback.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Kirk walked through the small village, enjoying the air. It was always pleasant to stop off at a planet and get in some relaxation, even if the main reason they were there was for a conference. The planet he was currently on had recently requested colonization rights on its adjacent solar system and the _Enterprise_ was here to negotiate the privileges. Since the meeting required only Kirk and Spock to be present, most of the crew had been on shore leave for several hours. Uhura and a group of friends had discovered that there was a charming little village not far from the city in which the conference was being held, and when the conference had concluded, Uhura had insisted that they come and see it.

Kirk had agreed readily and Spock had somewhat reluctantly followed suit. At the present moment however, the Vulcan was engaged in a complicated conversation with Dr. A. Garner, one of the native scientists and appeared to be enjoying it. But the discussion and its terminology was way over Kirk's head, which was why he'd elected to take a walk instead of listening to his first officer talk about ion storms and gravitational theories in what might as well be Greek or rather, Vulcan.

The village was a pleasant little place, reminiscent of old photographs Kirk had seen of Earth. Kirk watched as a pretty woman walked out of one of the houses to water her flowers. A little girl approached her. Kirk initially assumed that the girl was the woman's daughter, but then the woman seemed to speak to the little girl as a stranger would. After a brief conversation, the woman set down her watering tool, took the little girl's hand, and set off in the direction Kirk had just come from.

The woman seemed to be heading for the laboratory where Kirk had just left Spock and Garner. Curious, Kirk walked after the pair.

"Your theory is very interesting, Dr. Garner," Spock said leaning over the table with his fingers steepled in thought. "I should like to –"

"Arch? Arch dear, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak with you." Spock turned to see a woman standing at the door, holding the hand of a little girl. Garner started up from the table.

"Mr. Spock, I'd like you meet my wife, Leana," he said, placing an arm around her shoulders affectionately. "Leana, this is Mr. Spock. He's from the crew of the _Enterprise_ – was at the conference there's been all that talk about."

"I am pleased to meet your acquaintance, Mrs. Garner," Spock said, standing up. Leana smiled.

"And I you Mr. Spock. How did the conference go? Have we been given rights to colonize?"

"The conference went well, Madame. However, I cannot divulge such political information until your authorities see fit to do so." Leana looked slightly surprised at this refusal and Garner chuckled.

"I asked him the same question Leana, and he gave me the same answer. Him and that Captain of his – Kirk is it?" Spock nodded. Leana smiled, a faint blush coming to her cheeks.

"I hope we'll be able to colonize. The Captain of the _Enterprise_ has been visiting you, Arch?"

"Yes, but he's left for a walk. Apparently the scientific jargon Spock and I were throwing around became too much for him." Spock raised an eyebrow at the scientist's words. "Who've you got there?" Garner asked his wife, squatting to be at the little girl's height. The girl looked at him but said nothing.

"Well, I don't know," Leana answered. "All she's told me so far is that her name is Tiere. I don't know where she came from and she hasn't told me yet. She's seems awfully nervous, which really isn't surprising. I wondered if she was from Pholo's orphanage – maybe she wandered off somehow during one of their recesses. I was hoping you'd check for me." Garner straightened up.

"Well sure, sweetheart, I can find out." He looked apologetically at Spock. "I'm afraid I'll have cut our conversation short, but this shouldn't take long." At that moment, Kirk walked in.

"Hello, Captain," Spock greeted him.

"Hello, Spock, Dr. Garner," Kirk said, nodding at them. He turned to Mrs. Garner and smiled.

"Oh," Leana said. "You must be Captain Kirk – my husband said that you'd stopped in. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Garner," Kirk said. "I saw you outside and noticed you were heading this direction, so I decided to see what was happening. Who's this?" Kirk smiled at the little girl.

"This is Tiere," Garner supplied. "Leana found her and thought that perhaps she came from the orphanage near here. I was just going to find out. If you'll excuse me." He ducked out of the room and headed outside. The others followed him.

"I think I'll take Tiere home with me for now, if that's all right dear," Leana suggested. "I can watch her until you find out where she came from."

"That's fine darling," Garner said, walking off in what must have been the direction of the orphanage. Kirk and Spock hurried to catch up.

"We'll come with you if you'd like, Doctor," Kirk offered.

"Well sure, if you two don't mind."

"Not at all."

* * *

I realize that my chapters are not very long at this point. I'm hoping to increase them in length, but I make no promises. I'm also not the fastest updater in the universe, so I apologize. This is my first multi-chapter Star Trek piece, and I would appreciate any comments you would like to make.


	3. Chapter 3

Continuing the flashback... By the way, if anybody got the reference I made in Chapter 2's top author note - well, it's a lot older than Star Trek.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Pholo's having the communication system rewired, so we'll do just as well walking to find out," Garner told the two walking beside him. "The orphanage isn't too far." They'd soon gone past the actual village and were walking in a sandy area with rock formations to their right. "This shouldn't take long. Have you been enjoying your time on our planet, gentlemen?"

"Very much," Kirk answered. "Your village is a lovely place. It's nice to spend some time on a planet like this every now and then when you're used to living on a ship."

"And what about you, Mr. Spock?"

"I found the conversation with you quite fascinating, Doctor. And your planet does enjoy a pleasant climate."

"Well, I'm glad. It's always nice to know that somebody else likes where you live."

They'd been walking about 15 minutes when Garner paused for a moment and pointed up ahead. A tall building could be made out in the distance among the rocks. "That's the place. I'll just –"

"Wait a moment." Spock had furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and appeared to be listening intently. "I regret to interrupt you Doctor, but I believe something is happening in your village. Some sort of commotion. It is faint, but I do not believe I am mistaken." Garner and Kirk pricked up their ears, but they could only hear a few birds in the background.

"I don't hear a thing," Garner said, looking at Spock curiously. "You can hear something happening?"

"Mr. Spock's Vulcan hearing is better than our own," Kirk stated. "I would certainly trust his judgment in something like this." Kirk turned to his first officer. "What does it sound like?"

"It is difficult to discern at this distance, but there has definitely been a disturbance."

Garner turned and began walking quickly back. Kirk and Spock followed him. After a few minutes of walking, Kirk and Garner could hear it, too. There were faint shouts coming from the direction of the village. Spock, who was still listening carefully, reported, "I believe a fire has occurred." Despite the planet's technological capabilities, many of the houses in Dr. Garner's small village were still constructed of wood. When they reached the village, it became apparent that the Vulcan was right.

People were clustered around a house, watching as a crew similar to 21st century Earth's fire departments worked to put out the flames that spurted up through the charred building. They were winning, but the fire had spread to the next house and was causing them difficulty. Kirk recognized Uhura and some of his crew members in the midst of the confusion. McCoy was there too, crouching over someone on the sidelines. Though the house was ruined and looked ready to burn to the ground, Garner had no trouble recognizing it.

"That's my house!" he shouted. "Leana!" He ran quickly up to the site and looked around at the people. "Where's Leana?" he demanded.

"She got the little girl out of the house, Dr. Garner," a woman said, gesturing at a wide-eyed Tiere, who stood staring at the house's remains with tears in her eyes. "But…" The woman trailed off and looked over to where McCoy was. Kirk saw then who McCoy was leaning over. Garner's wife lay on the sandy soil, her dress burned and scorched, black ash streaking her skin.

"Leana!" Garner shouted. He rushed to her side, but McCoy looked up at him with grim, yet sympathetic eyes.

"I'm sorry, Doctor."

Garner looked at McCoy with disbelieving eyes. He knelt in the sand, tears beginning to find their way down his cheeks. "Leana…" he said in a broken voice. McCoy stepped back to give the man some privacy and Garner took the woman in his arms, hugging her tightly and sobbing. For several minutes, no one moved, but simply stood there quietly and let Dr. Garner grieve. The only sounds came from the fire crew, who were still trying to put out the flames.

Then Kirk looked around and noticed suddenly that the little girl was gone. He turned to Spock. "Where's Tiere?" At the mention of her name, Garner's head shot up.

"Yes, where is she?" he demanded. Anger filled Garner's reddened eyes and his body seemed to quiver. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Of what interest to you is her whereabouts, Doctor?" Garner gestured angrily at his wife.

"She's responsible for this! Where is she!?"

"The girl's run off," Kirk said. "She's probably frightened. None of this is her fault Dr. Garner, you know that."

"If it weren't for her, Leana might have gotten out all right." Garner stood up and McCoy stepped up behind him.

"Dr. Garner, I'm very sorry about your wife, but surely you don't think that the little girl –"

"What happened to my wife, Doctor?" Garner asked tensely. McCoy looked down, uncomfortable at the prospect of explaining how the woman had died to her husband. "What happened to her?"

"Well, as near as I can tell she managed to get the girl out, but when she was coming through the door after her the… the supports burned through and the doorframe and everything else basically collapsed on her." McCoy shifted his gaze further away.

Garner spun back around to face Kirk. "See!" he cried. "If Tiere hadn't been around, Leana would have been more concerned about saving herself than a little girl. She would have lived!"

* * *

Please leave me a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 has finally arrived and the flashback is still in effect. Lack of inspiration and schoolwork interfered. Now school is out. If only inspiration would stick around...

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kirk stepped forward cautiously. "Dr. Garner, you've just suffered a terrible loss and I'd like to extend my sympathies. But I don't think you need to be laying blame at this point, certainly not to the girl. I think –"

"I don't care what you think!" Garner snapped lividly. Kirk felt Spock flinch slightly beside him and wondered if it was the outburst of emotion reaching him. As Kirk watched Garner, he felt that the scientist had indeed become mentally unbalanced. Nervousness flared up in him and he tried to think how best to handle the situation.

"Dr. Garner, I'm asking you to think rationally," Kirk said, interjecting a note of calm into his voice. "Tiere did nothing wrong." But Garner wasn't listening, nor was he thinking rationally.

"It's her fault and I'll make her pay for it!" he spat. At that, Garner's eyes darted to and fro, finding an open place in the crowd. Kirk saw Spock step forward, but Garner knocked the Vulcan aside violently and dashed off into the confused group of people and the waiting village mire of houses and other buildings. Spock regained his balance in an instant and looked quickly at Kirk.

"Permission to pursue, Captain." Kirk hesitated only an instant.

"Granted. I'll contact you." The last words were spoken to Spock's back as he streaked off, but he gave a slight nod as an indication that he had heard. Kirk watched his friend go and looked for Uhura in the crowd. "Lt. Uhura!" The communications officer turned and hurried to her captain.

"Yes, sir?"

"We're going to assist in apprehending Dr. Garner," Kirk told her. "Since most of the crew's on shore leave, I need you to contact the first group of security officers you can lay your hands on and then contact me for briefing. I'll authorize phasers from the ship's armory and have them beamed down. There must be some kind of local enforcement here, so I'll contact them too and we'll collaborate. Understood?" Uhura nodded affirmative.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Dismissed." Kirk turned around to find McCoy approaching at his shoulder. The ship's doctor looked off in the direction Spock had just taken and had a look of disapproval on his face.

"Jim, do you think it's wise to send Spock off after Garner alone like that? He's obviously dangerous and Spock doesn't even have a phaser."

"He'll have one soon, Bones," Kirk replied, though it was that implication that made him hesitate earlier. "I'm going to contact the ship in a moment. Spock's probably the fastest runner here and he's only one around with the ability to nerve pinch someone. Garner isn't armed either, and it's imperative that we stop him as soon as possible. Hopefully, Spock can do that. But if he loses Garner, we'll need reinforcements." Kirk flipped open his communicator, and looked around. The crowd was thinning a little, but most people were still milling about uncertainly.

"Well, I still don't like it, but you never listen to me anyway," McCoy was complaining. Kirk interrupted him.

"Bones, if you're going to stand around, make yourself useful. I'm hoping to collaborate with whatever local police they have here. Ask somebody if they can contact them, and we'll be able to make sure if our help is wanted, anyway – we are just visitors here."

"All right, Jim." McCoy turned away and looked for a likely person to ask.

"Kirk to _Enterprise_."

"Scott here, sir. Are you sending relief soon so I can get a bit of shore leave?" Scotty's voice came over the comm. "I'd certainly like to see what their national drink is down there." Scotty's relaxed comment calmed Kirk.

"Sorry Scotty, but we've got a bit of a situation down here. I need phasers down here on the double." Scotty was instantly on the alert.

"Right away, sir. What's happened?" Kirk outlined the situation as quickly as he could and sent an estimate for the number of phasers needed.

"I'll also need a phaser sent to Mr. Spock. He's pursuing Dr. Garner at the moment, so you'll have to get his coordinates off of his communicator and extrapolate on his movements. It'll be best to try to beam the phaser down in front of him. Give me a minute to let him know, then beam it down."

"Understood, sir."

"Kirk out." Kirk switched channels and contacted Spock.

The Vulcan was running at his highest possible rate of speed, suppressing the burning pain generating in his lungs and calmly controlling his breathing. He had not yet caught up with Garner, despite his swiftness and his ability to shut out most of the physical protests of his body. The scientist had gotten a head start and his running was fueled by anger and adrenaline, which Spock knew would allow him to run faster for a short amount of time. He must wait until Garner slowed. The buildings of the village were also not helpful in their placement and forced him navigate inefficiently. However, if they were a hindrance to him, they would also hinder Dr. Garner. They also did not allow him to see Garner, but this was of negligible importance. The sandy soil of the area would have made Garner easy to track, but even that was unnecessary. His hearing could easily detect the sounds of Garner running and breathing and so he followed the scientist on basis of sound.

He was rounding another corner when his communicator chirped. Without slowing down, he reached for the device and opened it.

"Spock here." His breathing was still under control and the words remained even.

"Spock, it's me," Kirk said through the channel. "The _Enterprise_ should be sending you a phaser in a few moments, so be on the look-out for it. They're going to beam it ahead of your communicator coordinates. You should be able to pick it up."

"Acknowledged."

"Are you still running?"

"Yes." Spock kept his replies short. However much he could maintain his breath, he still needed as much of it as possible.

"Good luck. Kirk out."

The quick break-off of the transmission did not leave Spock the chance to comment on the concept of luck, but to waste needed oxygen would have been illogical anyway. He put the communicator away and focused instead on the ground ahead of him. In a moment, a small shimmer appeared a few feet ahead of him and a phaser materialized. Spock scooped it up and continued.

* * *

Please leave me your reviews and let me know what you think of my writing. I'm afraid I'm being too sparse in my description and I'd like some readers' opinions. Also, any comments you have on my characterization would be appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, here's Chapter 5. Chapter 6 will probably be about as long in coming - apologies to my reviewers. We're still on the flashback.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Momentarily, Spock realized where he was. He was not deeply familiar with any of this area, but he suddenly ascertained that he was once again in the area of Dr. Garner's laboratory. That the doctor should return to this area was quite feasible, and as Spock listened, he heard Garner's running steps finally pause, and then the opening and closing of a door. The Vulcan took a few more long strides, and rounded a corner, and found himself standing beside the laboratory building, albeit at a different location than he had been previously. Evidently, this was a back door. If he was to apprehend Dr. Garner, it was essential that he enter. However, the doctor would no doubt notice him as soon as he entered, and owing to the doctor's present state of mind, there was a distinct possibility that he would not be inclined to simply give himself up. Therefore, it was best to proceed with extreme caution. Spock listened intently. From the direction of the sounds issuing from within the laboratory, he estimated Dr. Garner to be on the other side of the room. This was likely his best opportunity. Spock drew his phaser, checked the setting, and opened the door.

ooo00ooo

McCoy had easily found someone who was willing to help them. He had allowed them to use his home viewscreen and showed them how to contact that local Enforcement Agency, abbreviated EA, and Kirk soon found himself speaking to the EA's head, Chief Enforcer Madeen. Kirk lost no time in outlining the situation.

"This is serious, Captain," Madeen agreed. "And the girl has not yet been found?"

"I'm afraid not. I'm hoping to hear from my first officer soon, but he has not yet reported in, either."

"Well, we will naturally accept your help. I am dispatching a squad of my own men to the area, Captain, and I shall be coming as well. When you men are ready, we shall all disperse. Madeen out." As the man's image faded, Kirk's communicator chirped.

"Kirk here."

"Lt. Uhura here, sir. That security squad you wanted is ready."

"My commendations to your efficiency, lieutenant. I'll be right there."

"Aye, sir. Thank you, sir."

"Kirk out."

ooo00ooo

Dr. Garner was indeed at the other end of the room, but he spun around as Spock entered and held up a small pistol, one that looked to be the type that dispensed a form of darts, rather than a form of more bullet-like projectiles. Its presence put Spock at an extreme disadvantage. If he fired his phaser, Dr. Garner would also likely fire his weapon. The phaser was on stun, but he was not aware of the capability of Dr. Garner's armament.

The diameter of the barrel indicated the projectiles' minute size. To be effective, they must either be poisoned or jettisoned from the weapon at an extreme rate. Spock favored the first theory – even if the darts were able to be propelled to great speed, they would still be minute. Poison would be much more effective, and, from their previous discussion, Spock had found Dr. Garner to have a wide range of knowledge in chemistry and biology. It was likely that the weapon had been invented by Dr. Garner himself. The analysis flashed quickly through his mind, but did little to assist him. In any case, it was not prudent to fire his phaser under the circumstances.

"Don't come any closer," Garner cautioned him.

"I have no intention of moving any closer, Dr. Garner." Spock watched the scientist stand in a nervous state of agitation for a moment, then cleared his throat. "Doctor, I would like to take this opportunity to discuss with you the present situation."

"Save it," Garner snapped. He eyed the Vulcan. "Hand over your phaser and communicator." The loss would be most undesirable.

"I would prefer to keep them, Doctor," Spock said, keeping his tone carefully neutral.

"_Hand them over_," Garner repeated, the hand holding the dart pistol shaking. The Vulcan saw he had no choice. Slowly he unhooked his communicator from his belt, then placed it in his right hand with his phaser. He looked at Garner questioningly.

"Toss them over here," Garner ordered.

"It is not wise to –"

"Toss them over here!" Though Starfleet did not recommend throwing such items about, Spock complied. Throwing them might have been unwise, but inviting the doctor to repeat himself a third time would have been more unwise. The objects clattered to the floor near the doctor's feet. He reached down carefully and picked them up. "All right," Garner said hoarsely. He began to back toward the door behind him. "Stay right there. Stay right there and don't come after me again. Next time, I won't be so easy."

"Doctor," Spock began.

"Just stay there!" Garner shouted before he turned and ran outside at full tilt. The instant the scientist disappeared from view, Spock sprang form where he stood and crossed the laboratory in a series of quick leaps. It was illogical of the doctor to assume that Spock would not pursue him again. The objective of stopping Garner before he found and harmed Tiere outweighed the risk of harm done to himself. The Vulcan paused as the door opened, then cautiously stepped outside. The only sign of Garner was again his footsteps in the sandy soil, and again the directional sounds he made which Spock immediately began to follow.

Direction and the element of surprise was the one item in his favor. In following Garner, he would come up behind the scientist upon reaching him. Now that they were outside and there were no doors for Garner to hear opening, he might be able to remain quiet enough to avoid detection and stop the doctor with a nerve pinch. Spock took note of the rate at which he was running. His pace had been tempered by the possibility that Garner had decided to wait and see if the Vulcan chose to pursue him and was somewhere ready for ambush. It was becoming apparent that this possibility could be discarded and Spock increased his pace to a run. His senses searched for someone he could make contact with, but Garner's trail had now left the village by a route that was apparently rarely frequented and other search parties were apparently not yet in his sector.

* * *

Please give me your opinions. And please let me know if I'm spending too much time on thinking!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, I got this chapter done a little faster than expected. Please don't raise your expectations and make me come out with the next one just as fast... Oh, and this chapter is for **T'Lu**, for being cool.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Spock took in his surroundings and a realization struck him. He was very near to the path which he had traveled earlier that day with Dr. Garner and the Captain, and which reportedly led to the orphanage from which Tiere was assumed to have come. It was the same rocky terrain with the continuing sandy quality to the soil. The doctor's course suddenly became quite logical. Garner must have surmised that the girl would be attempting to find her way back to this orphanage and had therefore chosen to search for her in this area after procuring his firearm. This was indeed the logical place to search and Tiere likely was in the area.

ooo00ooo

Kirk picked up the phaser that Scotty had sent down for him and checked the setting to be sure it was on stun. The last group of searchers had just dispersed, leaving behind the two commanders, Uhura, and McCoy, who had elected to join Kirk and Madeen, forming their own group. Madeen and his men had been very efficient and cooperative, and Kirk was grateful. But a slight nagging worry had begun to gnaw at him about Spock. Why hadn't the Vulcan reported in? It was likely that he simply had not yet had time to do so, but it seemed to Kirk that he might have found the time by now. Kirk placed the worry very temporarily aside and turned to Uhura.

"Is everything in order, Lieutenant?"

"Aye, sir." Uhura fingered the small communications console Madeen had brought. With Madeen's permission, Kirk had set Uhura up as the center of communications. To keep everything straight and avoid confusion, the search parties would filter all their reports through her, and she in turn would report to Kirk. "I understand how it works perfectly." Her participation was a tribute to Madeen's ability to accept and trust others' help, and defer to others' expertise, rather than try to accomplish everything himself. When this was over, Kirk decided, he would have to give Madeen some sort of formal commendation for all he'd done.

"Good." He looked at Madeen. "My first officer hasn't reported in yet. I'd like to try to contact him before we leave." Madeen nodded his shock of black hair deferentially.

"Certainly, Captain."

"Uhura?" The communications officer moved her fingers lightly over the console and placed a hand over the silver bud in her right ear. She frowned.

"His communicator is receiving my signal, Captain, but he's not answering it. He must be too preoccupied," she added. Kirk nodded, not commenting on the fact that Spock had answered his communication earlier, despite the fact that he had been running. Kirk's nagging worry began to grow. He glanced at McCoy, who suddenly became extremely interested in checking the medikit he had had beamed down just in case. When the doctor said nothing, Kirk turned back to Uhura.

"That'll do for now, Lieutenant. I'd like you to keep attempting contact, once every five minutes, in conjunction with the periodic checks on the search parties."

"Aye, sir."

"The area is being well covered, Captain," Madeen said a little quietly. "I'm sure one of the parties will... find him."

"Yes," Kirk said absently. "Let's go."

ooo00ooo

With his bearings firmly understood, Spock continued after Garner. At first, the heading was straight for the orphanage, but quickly the footsteps began to change direction, and Spock realized that the scientist was searching, as his objective was to find Tiere. Spock slowed his pace and moved with more caution. Now that the doctor was searching the area and no longer traveling in one direction, the likelihood increased that he would encounter the Vulcan simply by chance. Spock became aware that Garner's sounds had become fainter, indicating that he too had slowed for his search. After a moment, Spock paused to listen more attentively, attempting to pinpoint Garner's location to minimize the probability of a chance encounter and maximize his chances of approaching the scientist unnoticed.

To his surprise, another sound reached his ears – that of a child crying. He swiveled quickly in the direction of the noise and in a moment, Tiere came into his line of vision, wandering on a general course for the orphanage and glancing about herself nervously. Spock ran toward her. Her eyes widened as he approached, but she seemed to recognize him and clutched his hand as he knelt beside her. The contact gave him a vivid impression of her fear and insecurity, but with a hopefulness directed at him. The strength of her emotions were difficult to shield, but under the circumstances he allowed the contact to remain.

"Are you unharmed?" he asked her. She nodded at him, and rubbed her face with her other hand. "We must leave this area immediately. You are in danger. Come with me." She walked by his side as they headed back to the village by way of the route Spock had taken with Kirk and Garner earlier that day. Leaving the area meant that Garner was left behind, but Tiere's safety took priority, particularly since her removal from the area would leave Garner without a target and any attempt on his part to capture Garner, now that she was with him, would immediately place her in jeopardy. Spock was not equipped to deal with such a situation, and even had he had a phaser, it would have been illogical to seek out the scientist with her present. The logical course of action was to return with her to the village, where she would be protected and the Captain could be informed of Garner's whereabouts and armament.

Unfortunately, Tiere's pace was slow. To ensure her safety, they must move much more quickly. They had gone only a short distance and were passing by a natural wall of rock when Spock came to the decision that they could move more quickly if he carried her, despite the fact that the action would initiate more contact. He was also fatigued from running, but not so much that carrying her would be inefficient. He was turning toward her when a distinct sound reached his ears. Instantly, Spock swiveled, pushing Tiere back as he saw Garner emerge from the rocks a short distance away. Tiere's safety was his present top priority.

Spock placed himself between the half-crazed man and the little girl.

"Step aside, Mr. Spock," Garner said tensely.

* * *

Please review for me. My profile does have anonymous reviews turned off, and I do know some people don't like to have to log in, but logging in doesn't take very long.


End file.
